


The Fatherhood Chronicles - Mother's Day

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first one, and Peter wants it to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Going back in time a little, Neal is about 5 months old. Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers in this world.

Peter slowly wakes up from his dreams and cracks an eye open. From the ray of light coming through the curtains, this is going to be a lovely day.  He lends an ear, but doesn’t hear a sound. Neal is still sleeping. He turns very slightly to look at Elizabeth, still sound asleep by his side.  
  
Carefully, he slides out of bed, and goes downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
He prepares the coffee – Italian roast, this is a special occasion after all – then put some toasts in the toaster, throws a couple slices of bacon on a pan, and a breaks 2 eggs in a second one.  
  
As he gazes through the window, he catches a lovely rose, just barely opening up, in the small bush near the far wall of the patio. This would add the perfect touch – much better than carnations, in Peter’s opinion. Smiling to his good luck, he goes to the basement to get his secateurs and sneaks outside to cut the rose. The fresh morning breeze that passes through his old LeMoyne t-shirt makes him shiver slightly.  
  
With precision, he cuts the rose from the bush and rushes back inside. He quickly grabs a glass and fills it with water, before putting the rose in it, while he keeps an eye on the bacon and eggs. Luckily, they’re just ready. That would be just his luck, screwing the breakfast today.  
  
He puts eggs, bacon and toasts on a plate and reaches out for a tray when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. So much for bringing El her breakfast in bed. Knotting the belt of her robe,  she smiles at him through her sleepy face.  
  
“Hey, Hon,” she cheers, as she slides in his welcoming arms.  
  
“Hey, Hon,” he whispers back before kissing her lovingly. “I wanted to bring you your breakfast in bed.”  
  
“I couldn’t resist that wonderful smell coming from the kitchen all the way through my sleep. What’s the occasion?”  
  
Peter points to the calendar on the fridge where the date of the day is circled in red with a note next to it, in Elizabeth’s handwriting: _Don’t forget to call your mother_.  
  
“Happy first Mother’s Day,” Peter says tenderly.  
  
Elizabeth looks up at him with a large smile illuminating her face, and she reaches out to kiss him again.  
  
At this instant, with an impeccable timing, Neal starts crying upstairs. They exchange a sigh with a smile.  
  
“I’m going,” Peter says. “Your breakfast is waiting for you.”  
  
A few minutes later, Peter comes back down with his son in his arms. Elizabeth is seating at the kitchen island, spreading jam on her toasts, radiating happiness.  
  
“I could get used to this,” she muses.  
  
Peter grins. “You better. That’s the first in a very long series. And wait until Neal gets to school and brings you back those lovely noddle necklaces…”  



End file.
